The instant invention relates generally to fishing rod supports and more specifically it relates to a fishing pole holder.
Numerous fishing rod supports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to secure fishing rods on the banks of bodies of water so that they can be left unattended. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,293,305 to Oldham; 2,515,426 to Rodgers and 4,479,628 to Allbright all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.